Various machine room-less elevator systems not having any machine room above an elevator shaft have been proposed to use space in buildings efficiently and to avoid problems relating with right to sunshine and such. The applicant of the present invention patent application proposed previously a machine room-less elevator system shown in FIG. 6. In this machine room-less elevator system shown in FIG. 6, a counterweight 2 is supported behind a car 1 that is guided by right and left car guide rails, not shown, for vertical movement in an elevator shaft. The counterweight 2 is guided by right and left counterweight guide rails, not shown. A base frame 3 is supported in a horizontal position on top of the right car guide rail and the right counterweight guide rail or on to of the left car guide rail and the left counterweight guide rail. A driving device 4 installed on the base frame 3 drives a traction sheave 5 for rotation. A lower deflecting sheave 6 is disposed near the right side wall, as viewed in FIG. 6, of the elevator shaft, and an upper deflecting sheave 7 is disposed near the rear wall of the elevator shaft.
Parts 8a to 8c, extending between the traction sheave 5 and a front hitch 9f, of a hoisting element 8 are wound round right and left top sheaves 1a and 1b to suspend the car 1 in 2-to-1 roping. Parts 8d to 8i, extending between the traction sheave 5 and a hitch 9r, of the hoisting element 8 are wound round the lower deflecting sheave 6, the upper deflecting sheave 7, and counterweight sheaves 2a and 2b to suspend the counterweight 2 in 2-to-1 roping.
This known machine room-less elevator system has many advantages; that is, the counterweight 2 is able to move for a sufficient vertical stroke, the hoisting element 8 is extended smoothly to extend their useful life, and concentrative maintenance work can be performed on the car 1.
In the machine room-less elevator system shown in FIG. 6, the base frame 3 is supported on the car guide rail and the counterweight guide rail. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the propagation of vibrations generated by the driving device 4, the lower deflecting sheave 6 and the upper deflecting sheave 7 through the guide rails to the building. The useful life of the hoisting element 8 can be further extended by changing the position of the upper deflecting sheave 7 so that the hoisting element 8 may be further smoothly extended. There is still room for improving the space efficiency of the machine room-less elevator system by changing the position of a control panel CP for controlling the operation of the driving device 4.